Sonic The Epic, Dramatic, Romantic Multiplotter!
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Sonic goes to play with Tails but Tails is sick. Then Cream comes to tell Sonic that Eggman has Amy. So Sonic leaves Tails in the care of cream, which, as you probably guessed, means Sonamy and TailsxCream! Mostly TailsxCream R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(I wanted a story with a lot of stuff happening at once, to see if it makes the story anymore interesting.)

SONIC POV

A Rumbling. I frantically looked around. It felt like an earthquake. But I was floating on an Island in the sky. The clouds turned red, orange, purple, green, yellow, the world started to melt. Everything was hot. I felt trapped. I felt like I was falling. I fell, ever so far. Down, down, down, down…

MORNING. MOBIUS. SONIC'S HOUSE. Summer.

I woke up, sweating, frantically looking around. Phew. That one qualified as the strangest dream I ever had! I pushed the covers off of me, getting up with my trademark speed. I sped downstairs, grabbed some toast, eating it quickly, and sped towards Tails' house.

AMY POV

MORNING. MOBIUS. THE PARK. Summer.

Such a lovely day in the park. I skipped merrily towards the pond. I looked at my smiling reflection in the water. Suddenly, I felt cold, hard hands on my shoulders. I was jerked backwards, into…you guessed it…Eggman's ship.

CREAM POV

MORNING. MOBIUS. AMY'S STREET. Summer.

Time to see my best friend Amy! I walked up to her house, and knocked on the door. Seconds passed. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I creaked open the door, poking my head in.

"Amy?" I called.

"Cream!" A voice boomed from above. I turned around to see Eggman, with Amy. "How nice to see you! Lucky for you, I'm not kidnapping you! But as you can see, I have Amy. I just came by to rub it your face. Ta ta!"

"Amy!" I shouted, running after her. _I've gotta tell Sonic! _I thought Frantically, running after Sonic's House.

SONIC POV

NOON. MOBIUS. TAILS' STREET. Summer.

From the time I got to Tails' Street to the time I got to Tails' door was about…0.1 seconds. I opened up his door and shouted, "Tails little buddy!"

"Sonic?" Groaned an un-Tails-like voice.

"Tails? Where are you?"

"Living room."

I ran into the living room to find Tails, slumped over on the couch, an icepack on his head, pale as a ghost, eyes drooping, frowning.

"Tails…" I said, amazed. "Wow, you're sick."

"Yeah." He said in a 'bummer' kind of tone.

"I have an idea…" I said, rushing out of the room. I rushed into my closet, put on my doctor costume from Halloween a couple years ago, rushed to the drug store, picked up some Tylenol and some Cough and Cold, then rushed back to Tails' house.

"Now, Mr. Tails." I said in an exaggerated accent. "Would you like Tylenol or Cough and Cold."

Tails began to laugh, then to cough, harshing his moment mellow.

"Will it kill me to have both?" He asked.

"No." I answered sympathetically.

"I'll have both then." He said.

There was a knock at the door.

AMY POV

NOON. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S BASE. Summer.

"Let me go you crazy fat old creep!" I yelled.

"Don't flatter me, sweetheart." He said. Sweetheart? SWEETHEART!? My Piko-Piko hammer was in my hands in seconds. I began to bang at the bars of my cage. Nothing.

"Oh, Sonic! Please hurry!" I said quietly.

CREAM POV

AFTERNOON. MOBIUS. TAILS' HOUSE. Summer.

I knocked at Sonic's door. Nothing. I rushed to Tails' house. I knocked on the door. Sonic, dressed as a doctor, opened it.

"Sonic!" I shouted.

"Hello, Cream." Sonic said in a thick accent.

"Sonic?" I asked, confused. "Where's Tails?"

"The patient is inside. You may not see him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm playing doctor!" He dropped the accent.

"But this is important! I have to talk to you two!"

" I told you, you can't see him."

"But I thought you were playing!"

"_I'm _playing doctor." Sonic said. "But Tails is really sick!"

"But Eggman's got Amy!" I said frantically.

"Come inside." Sonic said seriously.

We walked inside. Tails was sick as a dog.

"Tails, someone is here to see you."

"Cream?" Tails groaned.

"I'm here, Tails." She said comfortingly.

**(I needed to upload this soon, cuz it's time for bed and I don't have computer during the week, so sorry for the abrupt ending. I'll have a fuller chapter next Sunday. If anyone reads this. Thanks for reading this if you did. Don't worry, there will be some Sonamy in the next chapter. And loads of TailsxCream.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow! People actually read this! Fantastic! Well, here's the next chappie like I promised. And just to see if you like my Third Person (Nobody POV) better than a specific character, this chapter consists entirely of it. Tell me what you think!)

THIRD PERSON POV

MID AFTERNOON. MOBIUS. TAILS' HOUSE. Summer.

The fox lay in bed, sick as a dog. The innocent rabbit takes care of him, speaking to him.

"I'm so sorry you're sick." Cream said sympathetically.

"Don't worry, it's summer. Nothing interesting happens during summer." Tails sluggishly replied. Cream raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Eggman's gotta have a vacation too, you know. So usually in the summer he doesn't bother us. Guess he's working overtime."

"I guess." Cream replied lamely.

Awkward silence embarrassed both of them. Cream decided to break the silence.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked at last. Tails' heart rate jumped.

THIRD PERSON POV

MID AFTERNOON. MOBIUS. A DESERT ROAD. Summer.

Even at his top speed, the spikey hero couldn't navigate a planet in a second, so it would take him a matter of minutes.

But a break never hurt anyone, right? WRONG! Apparently, because a strange looking ship passed over his head. He disregarded it. Big mistake. The ship dropped a bomb onto the blue blur faster than he could say "HOLY CRAP A BOMB!!!!!"

THIRD PERSON POV

MID AFTERNOON. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S SHIP. Summer.

Amy was running down the hall at her fastest. Her lungs ached. But she wasn't in the clear just yet.

Eggman's stupid robots were following her. Just a few more feet and she'd be out. But the robots caught her.

"Sonic! Please! Help!" She cried. But Amy had no clue where Sonic was. Neither did Sonic, as he would find when he woke up.

THIRD PERSON POV

MID AFTERNOON. MOBIUS. TAILS' HOUSE. Summer.

"Okay, shoot." Tails said uneasily. Thank goodness for sickness.

"Do you think…" Her voice trailed off, and she blushed.

"What? Do I think what?" Tails said eagerly as he could.

"That we're too young for love?" She blurted. _Love? _Tails thought. _I really don't know…but I can't let her know that. Besides. I _Wanted _to be old enough, and love is love, right?_

"Of course not." He said instinctly. Now was his time to get it out of her. Now. "Why?" That oughta do it.

"Just wondering."

He hated how she could shrug off his firm questions. No wait…he didn't hate it. He loved it.

"Oh really." Attempt #2.

"Yeah, cause I was reading on line and…"

"Oh." He said, defeated. The purpose of the question was quelled before it got too fluffy.

"Yeah. But you never know, maybe they're right. Want some soup?" She asked casally. Tails looked stunned, blushing.

"That'd be great." He muttered, looking down, cursing his body for letting him blush like that.

THIRD PERSON POV

EVENING. MOBIUS. UNKNOWN RESIDENCE. Summer.

Sonic awoke cold and confused. But he was inside. Had someone found him? The 'person' of which he had asked himself about appeared from a corner.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard so much about you…" He said. This was going to be a long day.

THIRD PERSON POV

LATE EVENING. MOBIUS. TAILS' HOUSE. Summer.

Even by late evening Tails was looking considerably better. He and Cream had decided to watch a movie. He was quietly slurping his soup while the colorful flickering of images across the screen lit the room. The Movie ended. Tails, trying to be polite, tried to get up from his seat to put his bowl in the sink, having finished his soup. He slowly got up, and this alarmed Cream.

"I'll take care of it." She said, getting up.

"No, no, it's fine." He said, finally standing. He began to walk across the room, where he fell to the ground with a thump.

Cream ran over to him quickly. He seemed unconscious.

"Tails? Tails? Wake up! WAKE UP!" She screamed. She began to cry. She rolled up in a ball on the ground and just sobbed.

LATE EVENING. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S BASE. Summer.

"What are you going to do, Egghead?" Amy asked.

"I'm using you as bait, so that when that stupid blue hedgehog comes near you…Bam! I kill him."

Amy gasped. _I have to tell Sonic! _But Sonic still didn't know where he was…

LATE EVENING. MOBIUS. UNKNOWN RESIDENCE. Summer.

"What?" Sonic asked, perplexed. "Where am I?"

"Calm down, calm down. You're in the police station. You got bombed."

"What? When was that?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Said the officer.

"I must have lost my memory."

"Guess so. Where do you live?"

"Um…"

"I see. Are you married? Is there someone I can call?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"AMY!" He shouted, breaking through the wall of the station.

**(So? You like? Tails will get better so there will be better moments. I just needed an excuse to set them up.)**


	3. Chapter 3

(I cannot begin to tell you how long it's been since I last updated. Jeez, I mean freakin 20 now (Last time I updated I was 19) So here's chappie three, enjoy!)

MIDNIGHT. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S BASE. Summer.

Amy couldn't sleep. How could she, with Sonic gone? Her one true love. She wondered if he even knew she was gone. She looked longingly at the stars outside. Oh, how she wished she could be with them – free. Sonic had better hurry up.

MIDNIGHT. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S BASE. Summer.

Sonic rushed to the base, immediately looking out for anything suspicious. Nothing. He dashed into Eggman's base.

Inside he found a note.

_Dear Sonic._

_You suck._

_And this isn't my base._

_So go jump off a bridge._

_Eggy._

Sonic cursed under his breath and tore the paper to shreds. How could he find Eggman's base?

And a thought popped into his head.

Chaos emeralds.

The tornado 1 was the only plane that could navigate the air with the chaos emerald and track other emeralds.

And the only one who could fly it was…

Tails.

Who was sick as a dog.

NIGHT. MOBIUS. TAILS' HOUSE. Summer.

Cream stopped crying long enough to check for a pulse. He was alive. But God knows what's wrong with him.

He was pale, and sweating. His hands felt cold in hers, and a single tear hit them. His eyes opened, and he looked around dazedly.

"Oh my goodness! Tails! Speak to me!" Cream shouted frantically.

"Am…"

"You're what?"

"Am…Bul…"

Cream gasped when she finally understood.

Ambulence.

DAWN. MOBIUS. EGGMAN'S BASE. Summer.

Amy was awakened by Eggman's robots. Harshly. And by harshly I mean shaken, not stirred.

She looked around, hearing Eggman's voice coming from somewhere she couldn't tell.

Then she saw him, fat and ugly, talking.

"And if Sonic sees no reason to rescue you…" Eggman said, pulling out a gun. "We'll give him one."

And he shot her in the arm. Amy is out of usable Pokémon. Amy whited out!

DAWN. MOBIUS. A FIELD. Summer.

Sonic was on his way to Tails' house when he felt a sudden pang tear through his heart. His brain was reeling, and he heard a bloody murder scream in his head. He fell to the ground, hands and knees, crawling and moaning.

He became very nauseous and threw up. He was able to crawl ahead for another couple of feet, and then passed out.

DAWN. MOBIUS. HOSPITAL. Summer.

Cream waited eagerly for the doctor's assessment.

"Well, Cream, your friend will be okay…under some circumstances."

'Whaddya mean?"

"You see, he is receiving an overdose of pre-pucescent hormones, which are causing an overload in electronic neurological activity, which is causing his brain to malfunction. In simple terms, he's way too lovesick."

Cream looked blankly at the doctor. None of that had registered except for the last part.

_Way too lovesick._

Tails was sick because he was in love? With her?

(Really I could do this all day. I mean every single sidestory switch is a cliffie, so really all I'm doing is putting extremely short chapters into one normal sized chapter. And sometimes I'll make the paths cross. That's what I tried to do in this chapter. I crossed Sonic and Tails with Sonic's need for Tails' piloting skills, and Sonic and Amy somehow being somehow connected so that if Amy gets unconscious, so does Sonic.

And yes, about 50% of the initial premise of this epoch is TailsxCream. The other half is Sonamy lol.

So I'll update soon. Keep tuned! Review and Alert, plz.

Kthxbai.)


End file.
